Something Special
by BluGrayRoses
Summary: Avan has a special surprise for Liz and Victoria.LizxAvanxVictoria.Oneshot


A/N:Oneshots for real life parings!Cookies for reviewers! and BTW,Thanks Written In The Dark for the LizxAvan 's so 't you just love Elavan?Also,for the sake of us Vavan(VictoriaxAvan)shippers,I added some in this cares?BOTH RULE!Who's with me?Anyhoo...THE STORY!

Liz POV.

Peaking out my dressing room,I looked around for someone.I was really lonely today,especially since Ariana wasn't in this episode we were shooting today.I didn't see ,I walkedout my dressing room and headed for the was happy,except for and Leon were chatting over by the setting of the living make a cute ,the pains of being was busy rehearsing his 's nobody to talk 's wrong with the rest of the world today?

Hahaha!You'll never catch me!

I turned around was Avan and Victoria goofing was chasing Victoria around the kitchen finally caught her,picking her up on his back."You're coming with me missy!"He told her giggled while he ran off with her outside,where the setting off Asphalt Cafe are so 're always doing something to even make us cast mates go"Aww."They weren't dating, sometimes you could tell they were playfully flirting with each other.

Leaving me no choice,I ran outside with were my other closest friends next to Leon and Ariana were sitting in our regular area when we usaully filmed.I sat next to Avan,but he didn't smirked,winking at me.I winked back,not knowing what she was up too.

"Staring contest!"She smiled at Avan."What's with you and staring contests?And mustaches and mustache smiley faces and..."

" You talk too much,and begin!"They both stared...er...kinda gazed into eachothers' was kinda hollucinated,she forgot about her "plan."I reached around Avan's leg carefully so he wouldn't notice,and tapped her jerked 't blame 's eyes are really easy to get lost put a thumbs up and I nodded.I got the idea.

"BOO!"I yelled behind Avan."Ahh!Wait,What the..."He turned around and saw me smirking.

"Ah,Liz!Why'd ya do that to me?"He pretended to be angry,but he was laughing very hard."Nice to see you too Avan"I said,laughing with looked at her phone."34 minutes until we start."" I have an idea."Avan said grabbing Victoria and me's wrist."Where are you taking us?"I asked him as he walked us to the parking lot."You'll see."

"What is with you and dragging girls into parking lots?"Victoria mocked smiled and he smiled and rolled his lead us to his car,and told us to get got the passengers' seat.I got the what seemed forever,I kinda fell Avan was dragging us off to sure was a long ways from the studio.I awoke a little later,but still had my eyes closed. Avan and Victoria were talking.

"So,what you doing this weekend?"Victoria asked.

"I gonna be strumming my gutair,looking at you across the street in the window...the usaul."

They're so close that Victoria bought him a house across from her house."Yay!You made me other song."She cheered.I cracked my eyes open to see her kiss him on that moment,I felt weird.I had always had these little feelings for Avan,but I knew him and Vic were more than just friends.I knew this day would come it's not something to whine about!Ugh!I feel like a selfish little snot.I move around in my seat while tugging my stomach.I had that vomit if Avan isn't dating Victoria,I still can't just keep him to myself.I'm turning into Jade.

"I wanted to go see a movie."Victoria continues."But I guess listening to what you do best is nice,too."I saw Avan smile while he put his arm around her."Either way,we're both still together."Again,the pains of being single,well in this case since these two are not dating,the pains of not being really close to a guy. After a couple minutes we arrived.I pretended to still be asleep.I kinda opened my eyes to see Avan open the door for didn't he treat me like that?Again,I'm being 's known her longer and is closer to her,so it makes as well share him.

"Wake up,McGillies!"I felt Avan shake me."C'mon rise and shine,girl!"

I tried my best not to smile,but failed."She's not sleep!She's smiling"I heard Vic rat me out."Victoria!"I finally sat up and playfully hit her. "C'mon ladies,this way."Avan took us by our waist' and led us to a big ice cream shoppe'As we walked in,I looked at the big menu that had over 100 flavors,10 counters were open,and there were at least 50 tables in walked right in a door that said."Employees only."

"Avan,it says Employees only."Victoria warned him."Oh.I 're a bad boy."She all laughed while walking into a cold freezer like area where a man was standing near large containers."Eugene!My man!'Avan yelled to him."Avan!How ya doin buddy?"The man walked towards us."And who are these fine ladies on your arm?"He referred to blushed,I just smiled."These fine ladies are my good friends,Liz and Victoria."He responded."What can I do for ya?"Eugene asked."The order..?"Avan whispered quietly."Oh,straight out that door,bud."He pointed over at a door that read "Exit"I swear,if Avan just brought us here for nothing,I'll bite his head off."Close your eyes..."He told us and we did as so while he pulled us outside.

"Now,OPEN!"

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my was huge picture of the three of us divided into ice cream had a picture and card tied to it and it all made a heart on a big blanket-table like thing."Avan Tudor Jogia,you are the BEST!"Victoria screamed as she ran up to a picture of her and Avan. I walked up to a picture of me and Avan when we first .Good memories.I looked over to Victoria,she was already pigging out on a vanilla ice cream cone."Do you like it?"He asked,walking towards us."I LOVE IT!YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS!I...I..."Victoria dropped her cone."Oh..."

Avan laughed and gave her another one."Here's one of my 's when we..."He stopped and winked Victoria giggled and blinked.I got that vomit feeling again.I didn't know what they .were talking about,but it just seemed weird."You guys can come visit anytime you want a special ice cream cone. Don't say you don't deserve it,because you both are they most young and beautiful girls I know.I love you both."He smiled at me first,then at Victoria and the first time in a long time,I felt tears of was crying too,Avan really was sweet.

After a while,we walked out and me Victoria's make up was fading off."My girls."Avan said connecting our arms together."Liz."Victoria said "Aren't we lucky to have a friend like Avan?"

I did,indeed were lucky to have Avan.


End file.
